


Signed on my tattoo

by Nikeleit



Category: lynch. (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikeleit/pseuds/Nikeleit
Summary: Like when you signed your name on, signed on my tattoo (c)
Relationships: Hazuki/Yusuke (lynch.)
Kudos: 4





	Signed on my tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Татуировка бабочки: симметричные распахнутые крылья – гармония и свобода. В Японии бабочка, залетевшая в дом, считается предвестником смерти.  
> Татуировка Юске: https://sun9-41.userapi.com/c850020/v850020718/1c7c74/2swMeEMNvpY.jpg  
> Татуировка розы: на языке цветов (кстати, крайне распространенном в Японии и носящем название hanakatoba) белая роза – вечная любовь, черная – смерть.  
> Татуировка Хазуки: https://sun9-54.userapi.com/c857628/v857628007/a69fb/3O-fPdixsvM.jpg  
> Так как у Хазуки татуировка розы на горле не залита цветом, я решил, что это скорее ч/б стиль, т.е. переводя с языка цветов (белая роза с черными контурами лепестков) – вечная любовь до самой смерти.
> 
> ER, флафф безбожный и беспощадный, чуть-чуть отсылочек, притянутый за уши смысл.

Открыв дверь ключом, Юске устало шагнул в квартиру и неудобно привалился боком к стене, опираясь на плечо. Что ж, это определенно был очень тяжёлый и долгий день, впрочем, как и все дни, занятые фотосетами. Это только кажется, что ничего сложного в этом нет — знай себе принимай необходимые позы и всё. Для Юске это было настоящим испытанием — его прочность вступала в бой с его тщеславием. И первая всегда проигрывала. Когда выдержка уже давала сбой и хотелось только заползти куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы не слышать щелчков затворов камер, не чувствовать прикосновений кистей и спонжей к лицу, не растягивать губы в очередной улыбке или наоборот сжимать их, придавая лицу «загадочность», тщеславие сладким противным шопотом внутреннего голоса начинало подзадоривать его фразами вроде: «Только представь, сколько людей купят выпуск этого журнала, чтобы специально посмотреть именно на тебя» или «Представь, как остро Хазуки отреагирует на фотографию с твоей обнаженной спиной».  
Юске слабо усмехнулся, качнув головой. Хазуки. В последнее время… Да нет же, всегда упиралось, упирается и будет упираться в Хазуки. В его эмоции, которые всегда были слишком живыми и настоящими. В долгие разговоры с ним. В его провокации, на которые он шел раз за разом на поводу у всё тех же эмоций. В его идеи.

Юске скинул ботинки, снял плащ и аккуратно повесил на крючок. Нужно было добраться до кухни, открыть холодильник и сообразить что-нибудь на ужин. А ещё нужно было нормально снять остатки макияжа, нанести крем на лицо, переодеться в домашнюю одежду и… Его хватило только на то, чтобы добраться до спальни и рухнуть на кровать. Голова, хотя и раскалывалась, но всё-таки была приятно пустой, в ушах слегка звенело (хотя может это был бурчание голодного желудка), ноги гудели от усталости. Юске вырубился, даже толком не осознав этого.

Проснулся он от запаха еды, на который его желудок отозвался таким возмущенно-жалобным воплем, что не открыть глаза и не спустить ноги с кровати, предварительно скинув с себя наброшенный плед, было просто невозможно. Несмотря на то, что ноги рвались на кухню, он все-таки задержался у зеркала и придирчиво оглядел себя: остатки косметики потекли и размазались по всему лицу и часть осталась на воротнике рубашки, на щеке отпечатался след от подушки, волосы, которые было бы неплохо сполоснуть после лака еще тогда, когда он только вошел домой, сейчас слиплись в какое-то странное подобие взлохмаченного ирокеза. Вздохнув, он достал из упаковки добрый десяток ватных дисков и начал приводить себя в порядок, поминутно зевая. Ему абсолютно не хотелось смотреть на часы: он и так возвращался домой, когда уже смеркалось, а сейчас за окном и вовсе правила бал ночь. Желудок вновь заворчал, требуя к себе внимания, но Юске только цыкнул и сам себе тихо сказал: «Сначала — человеческий вид, потом — еда», и едва не расхохотался, вспомнив, когда в последний раз он говорил эту фразу.

Приведя себя в порядок и переодевшись, он наконец вышел из спальни и направился на кухню, опираясь ладонью о стены, потому что от усталости и голода сил у него все еще было немного, хоть сон немного и взбодрил его.  
— Привет, — Хазуки обернулся от плиты, едва он вошел на кухню, и улыбнулся, — тебя опять загоняли? — Юске только пожал плечами и сел на стул, опираясь локтем на стол, как бы говоря: «Как будто ты сам не знаешь.» Хазуки кивнул и вновь повернулся лицом к плите, — я почти закончил, скоро будет ужин. По крайней мере, мясо я точно не смогу испортить.  
Юске кивнул машинально, понимая, что Хазуки его не видит, разве что уловит его кивок боковым зрением. Сцена была по-идиотски сентиментальной и уютной, так что у него даже защипало в уголках глаз, но Юске подозревал, что скорее всего это какая-то частичка туши попала под веко во время сна. Юске прищурился, благодаря всех богов за то, что Хазуки не задает вопросов… пока. Видимо он очень сильно удивился, когда, вернувшись домой застал Юске спящим в одежде и с остатками косметики. Хазуки что-то насвистывал себе под нос, колдуя над сковородой, в которой судя по звукам, жарилось несколько огромных (по мнению Юске) стейков.

Через несколько минут Хазуки закончил насвистывать, по кухне поплыл резкий запах бальзамического уксуса, потом загремела сушилка, из которой Хазуки достал тарелки, и наконец стук керамики о деревянную поверхность стола. Юске, успевший вновь слегка задремать, открыл глаза, почувствовав прикосновение грубоватой ладони, и виновато улыбнулся. Хазуки, склонившийся к нему, выглядел… обеспокоенным. Даже чересчур.  
— Всё в порядке, — Юске ухватился за сиденье стула, когда Хазуки уверенно повернул его вместе со стулом к столу, как полагается, и придвинул поближе, едва не подтолкнув его в сторону тарелки с двумя огромными (все еще с точки зрения Юске) стейками. — Хазу!  
— Что? — Хазуки выглядел донельзя довольным, усаживаясь напротив, — Давай-давай, налетай, я же вижу, как у тебя из горла рука высовывается (1).  
— Я столько не съем, — Юске упрямился по привычке, понимая, что голоден, как волк.  
— А куда ты денешься? — разломив палочки, Хазуки придвинул к себе свою тарелку и улыбнулся. — Приятного аппетита.  
— Приятного аппетита, — эхом отозвался Юске, принимаясь за еду.

Естественно он даже не успел понять, когда тарелка опустела, остановился лишь обнаружив себя собирающим ломтиком хлеба остатки бальзамического соуса, перемешанного с мясным соком, с тарелки. Хазуки радостно оскалился, но прежде, чем он успел что-то выдать, Юске вскинул ладонь и уложил её ему на губы. Звонкий чмок указал ему на то, что именно этого Хазуки и добивался. Юске закатил глаза: «Как ребенок, честно слово» и откинулся на спинку стула. Туман в голове рассеялся, пропал противный звон в ушах и даже желудок наконец-то замолчал. И тут Юске заметил на горле у Хазуки повязку, прикрепленную медицинскими пластырями.  
— Ты что, умудрился ввязаться в драку пока ехал домой? — спросил он, указывая на повязку.  
— Нет, — Хазуки улыбнулся, — это новая татуировка.  
— Ты же говорил, что поедешь на важную встречу.  
— Ну я и съездил, — Хазуки усмехнулся, — а потом заскочил к своему татуировщику.  
— Ха-зу-ки, — Юске приподнялся со своего места, — не парь мне мозги. Как будто я татуировок никогда не делал! Ты это давно задумал, да?  
— Ну, да, — Хазуки пожал плечами, как бы говоря: «И чего ты так завелся?», — и сегодня всё идеально сошлось — и у мастера было свободное время на мой эскиз, и ты уехал на съемку.  
— Великий Ками, что ты там такое набил, что не сказал мне? — Юске фыркнул, скрестив руки на груди. — Я надеюсь, это не что-нибудь в духе татуировок барабанщика Mejibray?  
— Эй! У меня все-таки есть мозги, — Хазуки качнул головой и вздохнул. — Ладно, я покажу, всё равно повязку пора снимать, чтобы они дышали.  
— Они?.. — Юске терялся в догадках, что или кого Хазуки умудрился набить, да еще и во множественном числе.

Вместо ответа Хазуки аккуратно отцепил пластыри от кожи и снял повязку, уложив её на стол. Юске прищурился, подаваясь вперед. На шее Хазуки красовались свежие контуры, еще слегка припухшие и кровоточащие, блестящие от остатков заживляющей мази — контуры черно-белых стилизованных роз, в обрамлении заштрихованных листьев.  
— И… какой смысл? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил он, подавляя желание протянуть руку и коснуться, убедиться, что это не сон.  
— Просто захотелось, — Хазуки хитро улыбнулся и пожал плечами. — Разве татуировки должны нести какой-нибудь особенный смысл? В конце концов, я не думаю, что упомянутый тобою Метто-кун вкладывал какой-нибудь смысл в эти изображения на своем теле.

Вместо ответа Юске поднялся со своего места и подошел к Хазуки, запуская пальцы в его волосы. Запрокинув голову, чтобы Юске мог лучше рассмотреть, Хазуки улыбался ему так, как в последнее время… как всегда ему улыбался. Без вечной смешинки, готовой вот-вот слететь с губ, без нахальства. Как и всегда — открыто и с любовью. И Юске ни на что не променял бы эту улыбку, ни на какие сокровища мира. Склонившись, Юске поцеловал его, осторожно уложив ладони на плечи, чтобы не потревожить случайным прикосновением и без того раздраженную кожу. Их любви не нужны были постоянные признания и громкие слова. За них говорили действия — вроде тех, когда Хазуки, вернувшись, застал его спящим и без слов накрыл пледом, аккуратно закрыл дверь в спальню и отправился на кухню, чтобы приготовить ужин. Или вроде тех, когда Юске, ворча исключительно из природной вредности, несколько дней тратил на то, чтобы как следует почистить всю рыбу, выловленную Хазуки на рыбалке. Хазуки боднул его носом в щеку и поднялся со своего места, обнимая его и прижимая к себе, позволяя ладоням скользнуть по спине, не скрытой вырезом широкой домашней майки, обводя подушечками пальцев контуры уже зажившей татуировки Юске. Татуировки, к которой он так любил прикасаться губами, когда Юске доверчиво поворачивался к нему спиной, прежде, чем заснуть. Гармоничная свобода, которую может даровать лишь одна смерть.

Юске отстранился первым, вновь придирчиво оглядывая татуировку. Он осторожно приподнял лицо Хазуки за подбородок, а потом… взял и подул на свежие контуры. Хазуки засмеялся и вернул голову на место.  
— Я в душ, — сказал Юске, зевнув, — надо как-то убрать этот ужас на моей голове.  
— Я вымою посуду.  
— Великий победитель кухонного фронта, — Юске фыркнул, — не забудь кинуть таблетку и нажать кнопочку на посудомойке.  
И даже когда он уже включил воду в душевой и забрался в кабину, отгородившись от всего мира полупрозрачными огнеупорными стеклянными стенками, в его ушах все еще звучал смех Хазуки и невысказанное признание, отпечатанное не на коже — в сердце. Самое настоящее, даже после стольких лет — всегда.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Японская пословица «Nodo kara te ga deru» - из горла рука высовывается, аналог русского выражения «слюнки текут».


End file.
